


Ramblings and Prison Cells

by windmill_of_death



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmill_of_death/pseuds/windmill_of_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go out to a bar and when Dean gets too drunk Cas has to drive him home. Shameless fluff with a bit of a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramblings and Prison Cells

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with human!cas at the moment so here you go, this is my first proper romance so bare with

Dean returned to the grubby table in the corner where Castiel had been waiting for him, clutching 6 pints of beer in his hands. He sat down and pushed 3 of them towards the ex-angel. Cas looked at the glasses sceptically “3 pints, it’s only 7 pm”  
Dean smirked “So? Drink up, the worlds about to end”  
“I don’t understand that reference” Dean just chuckled and started on the amber drink in front of him.

3 hours later the drinks and the drinks were still coming. Cas had only had one and was still recovering, where as Dean had drunk his 3, 2 of Cas’s and 3 extra. Cas had been worried at first, he didn’t know how much alcohol humans could drink without dying, but he soon forgot about that. He liked this new side of Dean, the one who would talk for ages about stupid, little things, the one who would giggle at everything he saw, the one who had gotten closer and closer as the evening progressed. Cas just kept the drinks coming.

Dean was getting rather sleepy. His head dropped onto Castiel’s shoulder and eventually his chest. “I’m so glad you're here with me Cas” he slurred. “I mean, Sam’s great and all, but he’s not you.” Cas stayed silent, absorbing everything Dean said so he would never forget a single word “You listen to me and act like everything I say and do is the most important thing in the world, and you can make me smile even when I’m on the verge of tears. I trust you, even when I really shouldn’t and it seems like you trust me too, you always try to believe in me, that I’m a good man, hell, you nearly convince me sometimes. And you’re there, you know, you’re always there, so close, so many times I’ve just wanted to reach out and-” his eyes fell shut and he breathed softly against Cas’s chest, muttering slightly.

Cas had been lost in Dean’s words, all the air had been pushed out of his lungs and he didn’t want to move. He knew Dean would never dare say something like this sober and wasn’t sure whether he meant it or not. He wanted to wake him up, find out how that sentence would end but decided against it when he saw Dean’s face, he looked so peaceful, sleep for once untainted by dreams of hell. Cas slipped unwillingly out of Dean’s grip and lifted him up. He carried him out into the car park and laid him gently across the back seats of the Impala. Cas climbed into the driver’s seat, he had learnt how to drive ages ago, but this was his first time without supervision. He was cautious, but he had no other choice.

The road was straight and almost empty so Cas let his thoughts dwell on the man fast asleep behind him. How much of that had he meant? Was it a friendship thing or did Dean get the same feeling he did whenever he thought about the hunter? All Cas was sure of was that he was very happy to hear it, it felt like someone had lit a fire in his chest but he only got the warmth, not the pain.

Blue and red lights were flashing behind him and a piercing noise was shooting through his brain. He panicked and drove faster. Then a voice, someone telling him to pull over. Of course, thought Cas, police. He went to the side of the road as he was told and waited for the man to come and talk to him.  
“Sir, you were going 50 in a 30 mile zone”  
“I didn’t realise, my thoughts were somewhere else, I’m sorry. I’ll slow down.”  
“I’ll need to see your licence” Cas froze, he obviously had no licence as he has never had proper lessons.  
“I don’t have it with me”  
“Then sir, I will need to see some id” Cas didn’t have that either, he didn’t even have a full name.  
“I don’t have any”  
“You will need to come with me” the police man opened the door, pulled him out and handcuffed him with unnecessary force, Cas gave a little yelp in surprise. At the noise Dean jumped up. Expecting demons, he grabbed the man, pulled him of Cas and through him to the ground. He drew his gun and pointed at the helpless officer. Only once he was sure Cas was safe did he realise what was happening. Adrenalin leaked away and the alcohol in his blood took control, he passed out there on the pavement.


End file.
